My blood, My pain
by Raymoney
Summary: Kichirou Koshio is the brother of Karako Koshio hiding out in Gotham for the past five years, away from the prison known as the Deadman Wonderland. While in Gotham he has fought crime as the new Nightwing alongside the Blackbat aka Cassandra Cain. One day he gets a card from his sister asking for help he makes a choice to go to the prison to help her. better summery in story.
1. Chapter 1

**My blood,My pain: a Batman/Deadman Wonderland crossover**

**Hey it's Raymoney, coming at you with another fanfiction and if you're reading this congratulations you're reading my tenth story, like always it will have an OC and like most my stories it is from my OC's POV. Alright, let's get started.**

**Summary: **Before being sent to the Deadman Wonderland, Karako Koshio was able to hide her brother Kichirou Koshio and keep him from the torture of that sadistic prison. She asked her friend in Gotham city, Barbara Gordon to take him in and hide him in away from corrupted officials from using his powers for personal gain. Like his sister, Kichirou is infected with the blood disease known as the branch of sin known as the "eagle talons"now he's the new Nightwing helping out helping out the Blackbat aka Cassandra Cain look after Gotham and constantly searching for any sign of his sister the only biological family he has left ready to help her in the Deadman Wonderland.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Deadman Wonderland or Batman

**Prologue**

A dark skinned ten year old boy with white hair and brown eyes is seen with his twenty year old sister at an airport in Tokyo, the sister was crying her eyes out trying to hold her composure and trying to comfort her brother, while the boy himself looked saddened himself not ready to leave the woman's side.

" Flight 259 to Gotham now boarding."

Karako smiles weakly trying not to make a scene in front of her only brother in the terminal.

"Well, that's your cue."

Her brother Kichirou looks up at her with a saddened expression on his face

"Do I have to go?"

"It's the only way to keep you safe. Don't worry Babs will look after you in Gotham."

Kichirou hugs Karako tight not wanting to let go.

"But it's my fault you're going to jail, I should be punished the one not you sister."

"Don't say that again Kichirou, I don't regret stealing that medicine for you, besides that trial was a joke they just want me for entertainment purposes no sense for the both of use to go down."

Karako pulls out a sterling silver cross out of her pocket and places it on Kichirou's neck.

"This cross was a gift from mom when she first met dad, it was the only thing of value I've kept from being sold because I know they would want you to have it. Now before you go do you think you could give your big sister Karako one last smile before you go, huh?"

Kichirou gives Karako one last half smile and just then a young flight attendant walks to the siblings.

"OK are we ready to go?"

"Yes we are, oh and do me a favor when you guys touchdown in Gotham call the number on this paper."

Karako hands a piece of paper to the flight attendant

" Will do miss, here little guy stay by my side you don't want to get lost here."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, wait."

Karako catches up and places a pill bottle in the boys hand.

"These defeat the point of me stealing them if their not with you."

"Thanks,sis."

The boy hugs his sister one last time before the flight attendant leads him to the gate.

The flight attendant leads the sad boy to his seat. The boy was amazed at the interior of the plane.

"OK, this is your seat.

He has a window seat next to a woman who's asleep in her seat

"Have you ever been on a plane before?"

"No ma'am."

"Well, let me show you how it works here's the air, the light and if you need anything press this button and I'll contact you about your problem."

"Um, how long do flights take."

"Well, going to another continent it takes a couple of days but, we can keep the passengers entertained until we make it."

After an hour in the sky, the plane experiences some turbulence slightly startlingly the first time flyer and waking up the sleeping woman next to him. She recognizes the boy right away.

"Oh god, little Kichirou Koshio is that you."

Kichirou has a little trouble recognizing the woman.

"It's me Hinata Ito, your sister and I are good friends, we went to high school together, I used to babysit you while she was working."

"Oh hello."

"What are you doing on this flight."

"Karako is going to jail so now she sent me to live with a friend of hers in Gotham."

"Oh right, the medicine."

Kichirou starts to tear up.

"It's all my fault, she's gonna suffer because of me."

"Hey, never for one second say she'll suffer because of you I know for a fact she would be miserable without you and if that meant committing a crime to save your life she'd do it in a heartbeat no questions asked, OK?"

"OK. Um miss Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you going to Gotham?"

"Well, I'm going because I have been asked to join the GCPD, hopefully I can do a lot better there then those jokes in our old slump. Oh, Kichirou one more thing how's your English?"

"Good, Karako has been teaching me for Gotham."

"Splendid!"

**48 hours later**

After the flight, the flight attendant kept her promise to Karako and called the number on the paper. Just then she comes out showing Kichiru to a bench in the terminal.

"OK cutie, I just talked to a Barbara Gordon she said she'll be here in a couple of minutes you have a good day."

While Kichiru was waiting for his new caretaker he couldn't believe the changes in his life, a new country, a new house, a new family, it all seemed like too much and he was on the verge of a panic attack, until a hand is placed on his shoulder the hand belonged to a woman in a wheelchair with red hair and green eyes wearing a pair of glasses.

"Why, hello you must be Kichirou I swear the resemblance to your sister is uncanny."

"Hello miss Gordon."

"Oh please, you can call me Babs you're Karako's brother after all. Now let's get your bags and let's get some breakfast, what do you want to eat?"

"I have a choice?"

"Kid, I've got a lot to show you about Gotham."

The two leave for bag claims.

**Chapter 1**

**5 years later**

Gotham at night, I don't think there is anything more beautiful of course it would be more beautiful if there weren't any costumed baddies trying to take over Gotham. Then my Bluetooth went off.

"Blackbat to Nightwing."

"Go ahead, Cassandra."

"Do you see him?"

"Yeah I see him, Killer Croc, I'm in pursuit as we-oh god!"

"Are you OK there?"

"Yeah, I'll live my just heart's acting up again."

I found him in an alley when unfortunately he pounced on me top of me and got the best of me.

That giant reptile man had me in a headlock trying to choke the life out of me and my side was still hurting because this jackass rammed me into the wall and my heart decided to have issues at this exact moment, when suddenly I found a piece of broken glass and used it to cut an open wound on my hand causing my branch of sin to activate. Luckily Cassandra and I were able to subdue the jolly green lizard long enough for the police to take him back to Arkham.

Just then my alarm clock woke me up for the day and thankfully my heart wasn't acting up like last night. Hmm, maybe last night was a dream I examined my side looking at a big purple bruise around my ribs, ow! OK no that was real and that pain it was excruciating how did Dick Grayson do this all those years? I then shouted for Barbara.

"Hey Babs, do we have any painkillers?"

"Yeah there is some Tylenol in the bathroom."

"Thanks."

I then went into the bathroom with a glass,I poured myself a glass of water and took a couple of Tylenol's to ease the pain in my side and I put my glasses on my face and I put my cross around my neck.

After finishing up in bathroom, I went out automatically remembering what today was,I changed into my clothes for the day and then went into the living room to see Barbara finishing up her physically therapy for the day.

"Good morning, Babs."

"Morning, birthday boy."

She said as she was getting back into her wheelchair.

"Oh come on, let's not make a big deal out of this."

"Come on that is just crazy, it's your birthday being a year older is nothing to take light, especially in our line of work."

"Especially with my heart."

"Come on, dad is coming over for dinner,I even got you a gift, the whole nine yards, don't you think it's time to stop blaming yourself for what happened?"

"Alright, alright I'll bite, I don't know what it is about you why I can't say no but since you've went to some trouble, let's have a little celebration"

"That's the spirit, come back here after basketball practice."

"Sure thing, later."

I left Babs in the apartment but not without putting a nitroglycerin patch on my chest and putting my bottle of beta blockers in my bag.

Well, I guess it's time you get to know me, my name is Kichirou Koshio, I'm fifteen years old as of today and I've lived in Gotham city with Barbara Gordon for almost five years. Before that I was an orphan living in a slum in Tokyo with my older sister Karako who is about ten years older than I am. Our mother was the first to go she was a missionary from South Africa when she met our father, she always had a weak heart and was at risk of dying from childbirth, Karako's birth caused a massive strain on her body but not her spirit and when the doctors found out she was pregnant they advised her to abort me or die in labor, she decided keep me and sacrifice her own life. The next was my father, from what I remember he wasn't a saintly man but Karako told me mom brought out the best in him, it was only after her death did he lose his faith and all the good aspects of him vanished and he constantly blamed me for her death. He made the first five years of my life a living hell he'd beat me, whip me, burn me, basically anything to leave me bruised and bloody letting me know he would of rather have his wife here than me I still have the scars to this day, his death came during one night of heavy drinking, he brought one of his handguns out of one of his hiding places ready to kill me, he loaded it up ready to kill me when suddenly Karako showed up and tried to wrestle the gun out of his hand only it went off shooting him instead, he bleed out cursing me as he died,I pray to God he has forgiven me for the death of mom.

After that is was me and Karako in some crumby bungalow and here was the kicker, the heart disorder that took my mother from me now affected me. It caused me to be a sickly child and it forced Karako to work odd jobs for stuff like food, water and nitroglycerin we lived a poor life but it was ours. Ah and the reason I live here in Gotham city is because when I was ten years I needed beta blockers for my heart because my heart was failing only they didn't have any at the free clinic but there were some at the hospital where Karako had a nursing job, she couldn't pay for them and the hospital wouldn't give them away she decided to to steal them for me. After a month of stealing the medicine, she was finally caught and sent the sadistic prison known as the Deadman Wonderland for imprisonment but, before she was sent to the prison she used her savings to buy a plane ticket here and had arranged for her old pen pal Barbra Gordon to take me in and make sure I stay safe, in fact for the last five years Babs put me into basketball as a coping mechanism which in a way it does help.

There's one more thing I'm the new Nightwing,I found out about Barbara's connection to Batman right away when I overheard Barbara on one of her Oracle assignments I swear I envy her for not letting her handicap slow her down. Anyways, when the original Batman Bruce Wayne retired, Dick Grayson took up the mantle or cowl in this case, and he and Barbra trained me to become the new Nightwing and it does help that I have a power well, not really a power but the blood disease known as the branch of sin. For those who don't know what I'm talking about, branch of sin is the ability to control my blood from day a cut on my person mine is unique if I cut my hands or my feet I can control the blood to cause claw like appendages they're amply named the eagle talons.

As I made it to Gotham high school, things ran smoothly until lunchtime then our idiot star football player who calls himself the Bull and his crew of lackeys comes in my direction.

"Well, if it isn't the Piglet."

"What do you want Muttonhead?"

"Oh the bacon cheeseburger, I didn't know pigs were meat eaters."

"They're omnivores Numbskull, are you here just to talk about my dietary habits?"

He then dumps a bottle of soda on my head.

"Clever, did it take you to all three minutes to come up with that?"

I pulled out a clothe out of my pocket to clean my glasses.

Just then, Cassandra came walking by.

"Is there an issue here?"

And the Bull and his crew left in a huff, cowards. Cassandra then day next to me kinda neat at night we're Nightwing and Blackbat but here we're just Cassandra Cain and Kichirou Koshio two freshmen with troubled pasts.

"Why do you just beat them? You know those assholes a taste of their own medicine?"

"I would but it's more funny to see them cower, anyways who so we have tonight?"

"From the looks of it we have to deal with Poison Ivy."

"I'll get my gas mask for tonight."

After my basketball practice,I made it back to the complex to see a GCPD patrol car, commissioner Gordon didn't drive a patrol car so the logical choice was it belonged to officer Hinata Ito, an old high school friend of Karako's from Tokyo.I then unlocked the door, and was greeted by Hinata giving me a big bear hug.

"Hello little Kichirou, how are you?"

"Fine how are you Hinata?"

"Good, Barbra's in the kitchen if you need her."

"Thanks."

I then made it to the kitchen to see Barbara working on the meal.

"Hey Babs, you didn't tell me Hinata was coming over."

"If I did you would spend all day moping about the past, now come on show me less Nightwing and more Kichirou."

I smiled to her, weakly but she took it.

"There we are, now let's get ready."

A knock on front door was heard and automatically we knew who it was.

"Oh it's dad, let him in."

"Sure thing Babs."

I then opened the door.

"Hello,Commissioner Gordon."

"Kichirou, happy birthday."

**End of chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

I went to meet Cassandra on the roof of Ivy's greenhouse.

"Hey Kichirou, how was your birthday?"

"OK I guess, I got some nice gifts and a card from my sister."

"Good maybe now you can stop being the Hamlet of our missions."

"Oh come on! I'm a lot less depressed than Hamlet"

My attention was then shifted from our conversation to a giant flower in the middle of the greenhouse.

"Is that Ivy's latest experiment?"

"Looks like it."

"I swear if that's a bomb."

I put on my gas mask and investigated.

As we examined it the flower was opening up, I cut my hands ready to activate my branch of sin only instead of a weapon there was a girl who resembles Poison Ivy emerged from it, it wasn't a bomb it was a faux uterus for a what looks like a plant/human hybrid girl she looked around the age of Cassandra and I. She was about to fall, when I caught her.

"Easy, easy there, are you OK miss?"

With her eyes half opened she looked at me for a couple of seconds and went back to sleep.

I then looked at Cassandra, wondering.

"What do we do with her?"

"Let's take her back to the clocktower, Oracle and Batman will help us."

Back at the clocktower while Barbra and Dick were examining her, the mystery girl woke up and automatically to a liking to me, she placed one hand on my cheek,I talked back to her.

"Do you remember anything?"

"No, sir."

"Do you have a name?"

"No, I was never given one."

"Well, would Rose work?"

She smiled at the name I gave her, Dick then spoke.

"You can stay at the Wayne manor if that's OK with you Rose."

"Yes, sir."

Rose then looked at me.

"What's your name?"

I took off my mask

"At night I'm called Nightwing but in public view I'm Kichirou Koshio."

"Pleased to meet you Kichirou."

"Back at you, Rose."

Babs then had an idea.

"For the time being she can go to Gotham high where Cassandra and Kichiru can keep an eye on her."

Dick responded,

"That works."

When back at the apartment Babs and I were talking.

"Looks like someone has a girlfriend."

"I'm just being a good gentleman."

"Just as clueless as the first Nightwing."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, oh hey you forgot to open Karako's birthday card before you left."

"Oh right thanks."

I opened up her card and read with excitement, but something caught my eye, it was worded differently like Karako was trying to tell my something and it in some coded words I could make out the words **Help** **us**. I didn't know what was going on but I knew one thing was for sure, I had to go to Deadman Wonderland and help Karako, fast!

**To be continued...**

**That's it for this installment, like always if you have suggestion let me know, nothing inflammatory.**

**-Raymoney out**


	2. Chapter 2

**My blood, my pain: a Deadman Wonderland/Batman crossover**

**Hey it's Raymoney here with another installment to one of my newest crossovers, so I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Deadman wonderland or Batman

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't help but toss and turn on the mattress on my bed, not getting a single minute of sleep, what kept my mind wary was what Karako's birthday card said. Oh god, it became morning already I knew this because my alarm clock went off letting me know to change and get ready for school. I changed into my clothes for the day, a black hoodie sweatshirt with the logo of my favorite NFL team the Gotham knights, a red AC/DC T-shirt, a pair of black jeans, my socks and my red tennis shoes, I then put my cross on around my neck and my glasses on my face, I then went on to put my nitroglycerin patch on my chest, packed my messenger bag and put the beta blockers in there and put in my hoodie sweatshirt pocket, a pocket version of the Bible that belonged to my mother, Karako told me she took it with her everywhere she went. I then preceded to leave the house, Barbra noticed me leaving right away.

"Your not going to have something to eat, Kichirou?"

"I'll get something to eat on the way, I have to go to the greenhouse and check on that penoy flower."

In a way I kinda fibbed to her, not telling the whole story as to why I go there but she let me know before I left that she knew why I went there and she doesn't mind.

"You know, you can tell me you pray there I don't judge, the only one who should judge you is the being your praying to."

She was right, I would always pray in the school greenhouse when I felt depressed or felt like I needed guidance,I visited the greenhouse so often that I decided plant a peony flower in a pot, from what I believe peonies where my mom's favorite flowers, I even named the flower Dikeledi after her.

"Alright, you have a good day, Babs."

"You too, Kichirou and try to smile today."

"I'll try."

I went to the local fast food restaurant where I picked up a breakfast sandwich, a hash brown, and some orange juice and went to the school greenhouse. I ate my breakfast, threw away my garbage in a nearby trash can, pulled out my Bible, started reading a few verses and started praying to God for guidance and forgiveness for past sins, after that I wasn't done, when I was seven Karako told me that my mother was my guardian angel looking after me up in heaven and I guess me praying was my way of trying to communicate with the mother I never knew, anyways I started on my second prayer for my guardian angel.

"Hey mom, it's your son Kichirou,I-I just don't know what to do I think Karako is in trouble back in Tokyo and here I am in Gotham not being able to thing about it, I became Nightwing to help others but I can't help those I care about most, I killed you in childbirth, dad died because he tried to kill because he was depressed about your death and Karako's possibly suffering in jail because stole medicine for my heart. I guess sometimes I feel our family would've been better off, if you decided to get rid of me."

I started to break down crying at the thought of my existence causing so much misery in my family's life, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you OK Kichirou?"

I looked up to see a nice familiar face, Rose Isley, only she wasn't emerging naked from a flower with only a petal to cover her like last night, she had on a green long sleeved T-shirt with a floral print on it, blue jeans, a pair of black ballet flats and she kept her hair up in a ponytail.

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

"Remember who my mother is? I love the plants, they talk to me in a loving way, they even love you, your pained cries and saddened prayers hurt them, they want to help you somehow."

"Well, at least the plants like me."

It was at that moment when I looked at her, i noticed she looked nice, she sounded nice, she was just a sweet girl. It's kinda nice she's like a more caring and less insane version of Poison Ivy, I believe if we hone her powers she could be a great asset for use, she began pulling my arm to the sight of the peony.

"Come on,I hear one calling for you."

"Alright, alright I'm going don't worry I'm going."

She finally lead me to the direction of my peony where it was in its vase.

"Ah, here she is."

I told Rose about Dikeledi, and in a way I was curious as to what Rose heard it saying.

"I planted this peony back at the beginning of the school year, if you don't mind me asking what is she saying?"

"She's introducing herself to me, she's saying hello I'm Dikeledi in a very elegant way, she really likes her name, and she loves the picture of the woman on her pot, she thinks it makes her look beautiful like the woman."

This may sound crazy but that made me feel a little better the flower I planted and took care of hasn't taken me for granted, Rose then handed me a watering can.

"Dikeledi said she's a little thirsty too."

"Alright."

I started to tilt the can over Dikeledi, pouring some water over her, then Rose started talking to me.

"She said she's happy that you're taking such good care of her, you must have quite the green thumb."

"It actually feels good to take care of a living thing, so I'm glad I'm appreciated."

Then the first school bell rang letting us know it's time to get to class.

"Well we should get going to class."

"Oh OK, um do you know where Ms. Pepper's class is?"

"Oh that's my history class, you have her first?"

"Yeah."

"Same here, you can follow me."

We went to room 509 where I was waved to my friend Amy's direction, Amy Quinn and I were friends since I've moved to Gotham she's kind of quirky and at first glance you wouldn't guess we were good friends but, there is something at both have in common, we are both Otaku's that was the thing that has bonded us at first but, after a few months we started to notice our attitudes are in synch.

Just then Ms. Pepper came in, she is a twenty five year old woman who just graduated last year and is new to the school but she's a mature woman for her age however that asshole Bull tries to ruin the experience for everyone, one time he looked up her skirt just to see if he could do it, he's lucky his daddy helps pump money into this school, anyways she walked in and started to take attendance.

"OK let's see Kichirou Koshio, Anna Quinn, and Billy Perkins is late again?"

I then spoke up.

"You act like it's a bad thing the Bull is gone."

"I'd watch that tone Mr. Koshio, no one likes a smartass."

"Sorry Ms. Pepper, you know how that guy is with me."

"Very well, class we have a new student."

Ms. Pepper then looked at Rose.

"What's your name, miss?"

"Um, Rose Isley ma'am."

"Well Rose welcome to Gotham high, now when we last left off we were talking about the Montgomery bus boycotts during the civil rights movement, who would like to chime in?"

I raised my hand.

"Ah, yes Kichirou enlighten us."

"The Montgomery bus boycotts started in 1955 when Rosa Parks refused to give up her seat and was arrested for her refusal, this issue expanded more than where someone can sit on a bus, it helped show that a every had the same rights no-"

Just then the Bull appeared.

"Hey, hey, hey, the Bull is here now we can party!"

God, I really don't like this guy!

Our teacher spoke up.

"Ah, Mr. Perkins so glad you could join us late again, I see."

"Sorry teach, wake and bake."

He then pointed at me.

"Is four eyes, talking about American history again? How about we talk about the time we dropped the A-bomb on his people."

Usually when this jackass starts to offend me because of my heritage, I just start speaking Japanese to him.

"At least when I'm in my twenties, a woman will stand the site of me and I won't be a burden living in my father's basement, you overgrown pile of pig waste!"

"What was that? I don't speak foreigner, speak English!"

"Mr. Perkins, I don't care how rich your father is, I will not tolerate racism or hate speech of any type in my class, now sit down and shut up for the rest of the hour!"

He felt defeated for once in his spoiled life.

"Whatever!"

Classes went by without a hitch and then lunch happened, it was me, Rose, Cassandra, Anna, and Anna's brother Zach, Rose then spoke.

"Who was that guy in class?"

I spoke up.

"That was the jock of our school, he's had his head up his ass, and the only reason he's not expelled is because his rich daddy can buy his way back in, though thank God he's stupid so I'm able to tell him to go fuck himself in Japanese without him knowing."

Oh speak of the devil, the Bull came our way.

"Oh hey nerds."

"Neanderthal."

He then looked at me.

"Hey, Kichirou aren't you going to introduce me to the pretty redhead."

"Not even if you wore 1,000 condoms and took a bath in germ X, go away!"

He then took my glasses.

"Well then I guess you don't need these."

"Bull, I'll only say this once, I'm dealing with a lot of shit today and give me back my glasses now!"

He raised his fist ready to strike me, I don't know if it's the rage from the five years of his abuse and insults, or the anger I was morally feeling from my sisters cardbut I balled my hands into fists and struck him in the face bruising his cheek, he struck back only in the nose not breaking it but causing blood to gush out of it. We then went at it, it was almost like an amateur WWF match, them our vice principle came.

"Hey, break it you got two. Break it up!"

Bull then tried his woe is me speech.

"Thank god, you're here I think Koshio lost his mi-"

"Can it Perkins! I saw you, my office now!"

"But-"

"Now!"

The vice principle then looked at me.

"Koshio, wash yourself up, you look like a jackass."

"Yes, sir."

I went to the bathroom to clean myself up,thank God I wore a red T-shirt today. Just then Ms. Pepper came in.

"Hello Kichirou, do you have a minute?"

**End of chapter 3**

**Chapter 4**

I looked at M's. Pepper

"I'm not apologizing to that lummox."

"That's not what I'm here about. I'm here to tell you I've been monitoring you in the greenhouse, Nightwing."

"What are you talking about, I'm just a nerdy boy who enjoys playing basketball."

"I'm not history teacher Leslie Pepper, my name is Laura Winters and I'm a government agent for the organization known as Checkmate."

"That's fine and dandy Ms. Uh... Winters, but how the hell does this involve me?"

"We've kept a close eye on what our friends in Tokyo have been doing with the prison known as the Deadman Wonderland."

Now she got my attention.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"And I know your sister sent you a cryptic message yesterday, this is because she's a part of a rebellion in the jail to shut it down. With your help we can decipher the message and help the rebels in that hellhole, what do you say does Checkmate have an ally in Nightwing?"

I thought about it for a few minutes, ever since I've moved here I wanted to help my sister while she was stuck in that place.

"Alright, I'll join but not without my partners."

"Aw, yes the Blackbat and Oracle will be great assets to us."

After another mission well done as Nightwing, I was talking to Cassandra and Babs.

"Look guys, I'm not saying it'll be easy but we can make a difference, we have a chance to expose and shutdown that sadistic hellhole, who's in?"

Cassandra then spoke up.

"I don't normally work for groups like Checkmate but for a friend I'll make an exception,I'm in Kichirou."

Babs then agreed to go.

"It's my job to protect you, so I'll have to go too."

I then heard Rose's voice.

"I'm coming too."

I then asked her.

"Are you sure about this Rose?"

"Come on, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, besides you said it yourself you want help her."

She didn't seem to want to change her mind.

"Alright Rose, for the good of those prisoners you can join us."

As we left to get ready I could swear I heard Barbara say.

"So clueless."

I would've retorted but I was busy thinking about seeing Karako again and helping her, after all those years she's helped me.

**To be continued...**

**Well another installment done, like always feel free give feedback if you want. Nothing inflammatory.**

**-Raymoney out**


End file.
